I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rodless cylinders and, more particularly, to a rodless cylinder with a shield for the cable of the rodless cylinder.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known rodless cylinders which are typically employed in manufacturing operations for moving a tool, workpiece or the like between different positions. Such rodless cylinders not only have a shorter overall length than a conventional piston and cylinder actuator for a given stroke, but are also more easily adaptable to different types of operations.
These previously known rodless cylinders typically comprise an elongated cylinder having a fluid actuated piston longitudinally reciprocally mounted therein. A wheel or pulley is also rotatably mounted to each end of the cylinder.
One elongated cable then extends between one end of the piston, around one pulley and has its other end attached to an actuator. Similarly, a second elongated cable is attached to the other end of the piston, extends around the other pulley and is attached to the other end of the actuator. Consequently, the actuator moves in synchronism with, but in the opposite direction from, the piston. In addition, appropriate seals fluidly seal the cable to the cylinder.
In another type of rodless cylinder, a portion of the piston extends outwardly through a slot in the cylinder to form the actuator. A flexible seal closes the slot between the piston and each end of the cylinder.
Such rodless cylinders are frequently employed in welding manufacturing operations and manufacturing operations involving caustic chemicals. Sparks from welding operations, as well as caustic chemicals from other manufacturing operations, frequently impinge upon the cables of the rodless cylinder thus damaging the cables and/or seal and ultimately rendering the rodless cylinder inoperable.